In the conventional manufacturing method of disposable wearing products, in order to cut the manufacturing cost by reducing waste in the materials, a continuous web is cut along the longitudinal central line to form symmetric concavoconvex edge portions. Then, the partial webs are cut at the prescribed length to form the structural parts, such as disclosed in Japanese Kokai Patents Nos. Sho 62[1987]-231659 and Sho 62[1987]-250202.
In the former specification, it is indicated that the said partial webs are assembled as the tape fastener of the disposable diaper. However, there is no specific description of this method.
In the latter specification, it is pointed out that the said partial webs are used to form the die-shaped [sic] absorptive body which is used to assemble the disposable diaper. In this scheme, one of the pair of partial webs having concavoconvex edge portions makes a rotation around and oblique roll so that it is offset from the other web; in this way, with the concavoconvex edge portions of the webs located on the outsides and symmetric to each other, they are laminated with each other, followed by cutting at prescribed positions in the transverse direction to form the die-shaped absorptive body.
However, in the scheme disclosed in the latter specification, as one of the partial webs is made to rotate 1 cycle on an oblique roll so that it is offset with respect to the other partial web, the interval alignment is difficult because the said partial web may easily slide in the axial direction on the roll. Besides, when twisting takes place for one partial web, the other partial web may be entangled with the first partial web. Hence, it is still a topic to be solved for incorporating these webs at a high speed with the other structural parts.